


Hassan of Serenity Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Hassan of Serenity x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader





	Hassan of Serenity Headcanons

\- her first instinct when she sees you crying isn’t to ask what happened. it’s in the past and it can be dealt with later. all she cares about right now is helping you calm down and comforting you

\- her go-to comfort is physical. she’ll give you hugs or hold your hand, whatever you want. if you don’t want anyone to touch you, just tell her and she’ll back off. she isn’t really sure what to do then but she’ll at the very least stay with you. she doesn’t want you to be alone

\- when you’re ready to talk about it, she’ll gladly listen. if somebody in particular upset you she won’t poison them despite wanting to because that would probably upset you, so instead she just lets you rant if you want to and assures you that she’ll always be there for you


End file.
